crying and dying
by Yuki ectoBiologist
Summary: John calls Dave over feeling panicked and Dave complies. he finds something that changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

Dave knocked impatiently on John's door. "Come on dude! I thought we were going to play video games?" John had called him over just about 15 minutes ago to come over and play video games with him. He had sounded panicked, telling Dave to get there as quickly as he could.

He figured Egderp had probably got a new video game that he was dying to play with him. He had assured John that he would be there as soon as he could. But now that he was standing in front of John door with armfuls of pop and chips for snacking in his hand, he was wondering why John wouldn't just answer the damn door! Seriously! What's a guy got to do to get a bro to open a door for him since he couldn't by himself?! He once again awkwardly knocked on John's door.

"COME ON! Fine! You asked for it!" Dave called out, kicking the door open. He gasped as his blood ran cold and he dropped his snacks, running into the room.

He shook as he stood over a still body. Blood coated the floor, handprints of it covering the walls, as if it were paint. "J-John?" he asked, tears slowly dripping down his face. "C-come on d-dude, this isn't... funny..." he kneeled down. "This better not be one of your pranks Egbert. Come on dude... say something... speak to me!" he shook the boy. "John!" he pulled back his hands and looked at them. A thick coat of blood glazed them. "Oh Gog... oh fuck no..." he sobbed. "John... John please no..." he hugged him closer and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Come on... you promised. You said we would always be together. You said we could move in together. Our own house! I could even let you have your own room if you want. Or we could share one if it doesn't bother you... you know your whole 'no homo' thing. "He laughed shakily. "Fuck..." his shoulders shook with sobs. "Egderp... we could wake up every morning together and I could make you non batter witch endorsed pancakes." he sobbed even harder. He wasn't aware of a rather annoyed Karkat, who had accompanied him for the video game jamboree, in the doorway. His face changed from its usual scowl to a shocked and horrified one. "Strider... w-what happened to Egbert... what happened to John?" he asked quietly. Dave shook his head.

"What are you talking about? He's just sleeping..." he voice cracked. "He'll wake up and say 'ew Dave no homo let go of me.'" he laughed quietly.

"Dave..." the boy said calling him by his first name for once."H-he's dead Dave. As in..." he swallowed thickly. "No longer living."

"SHUT UP KARKAT!" he shouted breaking his composure. "He's alive I know it. He's going to wake up sooner or later. He will... I-I know he will." Karkat walked over to him and hugged him. "He's gone... I'm sorry... we'll all miss him but you have to accept that." Dave sobbed once again and buried his face into the troll like boy next to him. "Oh Gog... this can't be happening... he can't be gone..." he stood up sniffling a bit and placed his shades back on his face. "We should call someone. You know... get this cleaned up." he said coldly and quietly. Karkat tried to interrupt but closed his mouth and nodded. He walked out of the room to call the police.

Dave once again kneeled by the boy and smiled softly. "I'll see you soon." he whispered. Karkat re-entered. "C'mon Strider. Dirk is worried about you. Let's go." he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Dave stared blankly ahead and mumbled words like 'I'll be there soon' or 'I'm coming for you. Wait for me Egderp'" Karkat began to grow even more worried as he heard this. Was Dave going to... off himself? He shook his head. He wasn't going to do that. I mean, we were all hurting, right? Dave knows that. Dave cannot be THAT stupid. But unknown to Karkat he is. The boy wasn't planning to live past this night.

John blinked, slowly looked around. Everything was extremely bright for a second, his whole vision blinding white. He felt as light as air. As he blinked, his eyes adjusted. Spotting Dave on the ground in a kneeling position, he put his arm up to wave. "Hey Dave! Over here!" Dave didn't turn. "Uh Dave?" he said a bit louder. He walked over to his best friend and looked to what he was clutching on to. It was... John. He panicked. "W-what?! Oh..." he whispered. Was he dead? He looked closer. He was covered in blood with a gaping hole in his chest. He looked down at his chest, seeing it was still there. Whew. What a relief. He didn't want to go his whole ghostly life with a giant hole in his chest "c'mon... you promised..." he heard Dave sob out. He put his hand over his mouth. Was Dave really that upset at his apparent death? He kneeled down next to Dave and tried to hug him. His arms went straight through him. "No...No..." John whispered. "That's not fair! I at least want to be able to touch him..." he pouted quietly, not really noticing the gravity of this situation. "Dave... it's going to be alright. It's okay." he tried to hug him and failed again as his arms passed through. Dave's sobs grew stronger. He looked to the door as Karkat walked into the doorway. The rest was a blur, going by very fast to John until he heard Dave whisper something that began to scare him.

"I'll see you soon." John shook his head. "No Dave you have to continue living for me... Dave it'll be alright. C'mon stay strong. Dave... I miss you..." Karkat grabbed Dave's arms and gently pulled him out of the room. John followed alongside the two to watch out for Dave.

Dave walked with Karkat outside. His brother was standing in the driveway with a couple of police officers answering questions about how he knew John. He spotted Dave and ran to him engulfing him in a hug. "Hey lil'man... you alright?" Dave again just stared blankly ahead, not answering. Dirk frowned and let go. "lil'man? Dave? David? You okay?" Karkat spied Jade off to the side weeping quietly. "Hey uh, you okay?" he asked her. She shook her head, sobbing grossly. "My brother is dead Karkat! And Dave- oh Gog Dave is most likely going to kill himself!" she wept harder. Karkat awkwardly placed his arm around her shoulders. "It's uh um okay. I'll look after Dave. And I am sure John is uh in a better place." he looked off to the side. No one else showed up besides Rose and Roxy. He was definitely concerned about his friend.

Dirk frowned even deeper. "c'mon lil'man let's get you home and get some food in ya." he pulled his along towards a crappy red dodge charger. He and Dave piled in. he looked over at Dave's face. "Want some music?" no answer. "What do you want to eat?" again, no answer. "C'mon Dave say something! I have to know you're okay. At least tell me what you want to eat. You really should eat." Dave grunted. "'m not hungry" he wrapped his arms around himself. Dirk sighed. "Come on. You are not making this any easier David." Dave's eye twitched. "Don't call me that." Dirk smirked. "I will until you say what you want to eat because I know you are hungry David." Dave sighed in frustration. "Dude. I am not in the mood for this right now. Please stop. I'll just have a fucking bowl of cereal or something." he muttered, giving up on the fight.

Dirk pulled up to the apartment building. "Fine. As long as you eat something." he stepped out and pulled Dave along with him. They walked up the 14 flights of stairs in silence. Dirk opened the door and pushed Dave lightly inside. Dave grunted in frustration and walked to the kitchen to get the promised bowl of cereal. Although small it filled his stomach ok. He stood up from the table and washed the dish. Just as he was about to go to his room he heard a faint 'Dave... it'll be okay...' he shook his head. It can't be him. He's dead. He's gone forever...And Dave couldn't stop that… He was again stopped from his journey to his room by his bro blocking the door. "'sup little man. Want to watch a movie? You can pick this time." he frowned slightly and nodded. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?! "fine." he said monotonously. He picked a movie and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Bro.

John sighed as he laid next to Dave stroking his hair. "Oh Dave... don't do this. I know what you are planning..." he tried to hit Dave up the side of his head. "C'mon notice me." he sighed and looked at the TV. "Oh fuck. Is this Mulan? Why in the world would you choose this Dave?" he looked at his best friend and sighed. "Oh yeah, you can't hear me." he shook his head. 'I wonder if I can fall asleep if I'm dead...' as he began to black out he thought. 'Oh... I guess I can...'

He woke up to a lack of Dave on the couch and a snoring Dirk. "Oh crap!" he ran quickly to Dave's room to find it empty of the boy. He then ran to the bathroom and tried the door knob. Locked. He panicked. "Dave no!" he thought for couple seconds. "Oh duh." and walked through the door to find the room empty.

Dave slowly stood up as the movie finished as to not wake up Dirk. He quickly walked to his room to retrieve a sword. He then went and locked the bathroom door to slow anyone down that might try to stop him. He jogged up the last flight of stairs to the roof and sat down. He stared at the shitty sword. 'Do I really want to do this?' he asked himself. He knew he couldn't live without John…it just wasn't even a possibility. The lack of that dork had made a large empty hole in Dave's heart. 'Fuck yes I do...' he positioned the sword at his neck and- shoved it straight through. His vision turned black.

John face palmed. 'Why the fuck didn't I check the roof? Gog I'm an idiot...' he thought and jogged up the stairs. He opened the door and blood splattered on him. He froze and watched as Dave fall to the ground, a considerably shitty sword piercing his neck through and through. His eyes went wide and he fell to his knees. "No I was... too late..." he whispered, tears running down his face. They disappeared before they hit the ground though. He covered his ears and let out a long, loud, agonizing wail of despair. He sobbed. "Dave...no...WHY?!" But he knew why…and it just hurt him even worse to know that he was the cause.

Dirk slowly woke up. He glanced around. "Shit I fell asleep... I should go check on him..." he walked to Dave's room and knocked on the door. "I am respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my power as a guardian by coming in anyway." he busted open the door to find no one in the room. But he did notice the absence of something. "Shit..." he cursed and ran to the roof. He stopped before he opened the door and fell back in surprise as he stepped in a rather large pool of blood, it splashing onto his pant leg.

He took a shaky step towards Dave with the foot not in the blood. "No...lil'man... why?" he walked over and hugged the boy after removing the sword from his neck. He pulled him closer. "I understand but why?" just then he heard a piercing, agony filled wail. He looked around panicked and barely saw a flickering outline of someone on their knees. As he slowly made out the details, he was startled as the outline disappeared again. He shook his head. "I hope you're with John soon... I want you to be happy." he kissed Dave's forehead. "I really hope that."

Dave's ghost stood off to the distance and watched the whole scene. He glanced over when he heard a little startled voice. "Dave?" and he saw... John. His face lit up. "John!" and he ran towards the boy and embraced him warmly. "John... oh John I missed you so much..." he sobbed, no tears falling from his pupil less eyes. John stepped back and slapped Dave hard across the face. "Why would you DO this? Why in the world would you do this and not keep living on for me Dave? Why?" Dave shook his head and hugged John again. "I... couldn't live without you Egderp..." he laughed a bit. John sighed, laughing along with him, tears running from his own pupil less eyes, and hugged back. "I'm sorry for slapping you Dave... I missed you so much…" Dave shrugged. "It's cool"

Dirk smiled as he watched them. He doesn't know how he can see them. Maybe it was a gift of some sort? Oh well. At least he knew his lil'man was happy that's all that mattered, he thought as the image of the two dead boys happy reunion flickered and disappeared.


	2. CONTINUATION

Dirk laughed into the phone at Jakes words as he paced the house.

'No seriously Dirk. You need to get your bloody house cleaned before I come over. It's a pigsty haha'

"Well if you came over more often it wouldn't get this dirty," he replied jokingly, switching the hand he was holding the phone to pick up a glass. "Uh hey if you want me to clean the house before you get here I gotta hang up."

'Okay b- SCREEEEEAAAAAAAACH!' The phone line went dead.

Dirk's eyes went wide as he dropped the cup onto the ground, it shattering into a million bits on the hardwood floor. "Jake? Jake?!" He hung up the phone and stood there, trying to convince himself that it couldn't have been as bad as he thinks. "No no no. It wasn't him. He'll be fine. Sure he's not the BEST driver but he's not the bad." he reassured himself. He began to pace the house, calling Jake's phone every few minutes. He didn't even notice when he stepped on the broken glass, scratching his foot open. He only noticed that when he looked down to see the blood streaks across the floor. He lifted his foot up, bouncing slightly as he attempts to keep his balance. He mumbles a curse word and hobbles over to the bathroom. When he was done cleaning out the wound, the phone rang again, he ran up and grabbed his phone, landing on the couch lying on his back. "Hello?" he asked excitedly. He heard a young woman cough and his heart sank. "Yes?" he asked again.

''is this Dirk Strider?' she asked in a nasally voice. He sighed slightly. "This is he. What do you want?"

'You were on the emergency contact list of Jake English. I am afraid he has gotten into a crash. They are sending him over at the moment. He will be here soon if you want to see him.' His blood felt like ice as a million different questions raced in his head, absentmindly he nodded then remembered she couldn't see him. "Okay. Got it. Good day." he quickly hung up and ran across the apartment to grab his shoes and ran even faster out the door, down the stairs and out the main door. He fished the keys out of his pocket, dropping them several times, and unlocked the car doors. He ripped open the driver's side and jumped in before starting it up before he began driving. He was out so fast, he didn't even have time to think…

…A mile down the road the traffic began getting congested. "fuck." he cursed and hit the steering wheel. His eyes began to water as he covered his mouth. "Please. Don't be gone..." he whispered. "Please... I have to tell you I love you... don't leave me like Lil'man did... please..." the car in front of him began to move and he stepped on the gas, pulling in front of it and speeding ahead, most likely breaking quite a few traffic laws. But who fucking cares anyways? Nothing was going to stop him in his fury to get to the hospital to see Jake.

He pulled up to the hospital in record time and ran inside even faster. He stopped at the front desk. "Where is Jake fucking English?" he practically yelled, panting. The woman looked taken aback.

"Um sir you'll have to wait like the others." she said shakily. He cursed again and slammed his hands down on the desk, his anger rising. "You. Will. Let. Me. In. the person I love is in there. I will not let him leave me!" he yelled. The woman jumped back in surprise. "Please sir. S-sit down." he huffed and walked to sit down on one of the millions of uncomfortable chairs. He looked around at the other people in the room curiously, trying to keep his mind off of how Jake could be.

One that caught his eye quickly was a pale little girl. She had long blond hair and sunken in cheek bones. Poor kid. One reason why she caught his eye was no one else seemed to notice her but him. It was like she wasn't even there. You would think, since they were in a hospital, people would notice a little sickly looking girl just sitting there all alone, but no. No one did. He raised his eye brows and went to sit by her. "Hello" she said quietly, without looking over to him. He smiled and answered.

"Hey there lil' girl." he said. She whipped her head towards him in shock. "You can see me?" she screeched. He flinched, taken aback for a moment. "Well of course. Why wouldn't I?" he asked. She shook her head, smiling slightly. "No reason." he shrugged and went back to looking around the room quietly and anxiously. A nurse came out and smiled sadly at him. She hated this part…It was the worst part of her job. She took a deep breath. "Would you be Dirk Strider?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry... Mr. English is..." she trailed off and Dirk could have sworn he felt his heart stop. God no, please no! He sat there, frozen, in a state of shock as he made a small sound of despair in the back of his throat. He didn't even notice when the nurse grabbed his hand and pulled him up, leading him towards Jake's room. He gulped as she opened the door and ushered him inside. The room was bright, like the rest of the hospital. It smelled faintly of antibacterial and it was almost completely silent. All that Dirk could here was in own breathing and heartbeat. Just one heartbeat, just one shaky breath. And that is what shattered his heart into scattered pieces.

On the bed there was the body of the one Jake English. He was covered with a white blanket but one could easily tell it was him. Or maybe it was just Dirk that could be able to tell so well? He didn't care. Dirk knelt down beside his bed and grabbed his freezing hands. "Please... oh god no..." he sobbed, not caring about the 'Strider's never cry' rule. He brought his head down on the other's chest and balled his eyes out, his hand holding a fistful of the fabric that was way too white. "Dirk? What are you doing over there chap?" he heard someone say. His entire body stiffened in disbelief. No not just someone... "Jake...?" he turned around. "But you're..." he stood up and walked towards the other man slowly, as if, if he went to close it would disappear.

"I'm what?" he asked, his head tilted to the side with a very confused look on his face. If it wasn't such a serious and disbelieving moment, he would have called the action 'kawaii'. But instead he just had a horrified look on his face. "D-dead..." he choked out. Jake looked taken aback, his eyes scrunched up in confusion. "But I'm right here..." Dirk shook his head. "Nonono I'm dreaming I have to be! I should... go home and get some rest... Ya! That's it! Go home and rest…" he muttered and grabbed his keys, sprinting out of the hospital and to his car. He opened the doors and climbed in, starting it up and driving away as fast as possible without breaking the law. He reached the apartment building and climbed up the stairs. He opened the door and sat on the couch staring at the ceiling intently before standing up and walking to the kitchen. At least he thinks he did all those things…They past in a blur.

He was still winded from what he had seen.

Sighing and grabbing a piece of pizza before putting it back and walking to the couch, he continued staring at the popcorn ceiling while comfortably laying on his back, the cool feeling of the leather couch soothing to him slightly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and hugged a body pillow of some anime character to his chest. He felt as though he was going to be sick due to the phone call he had gotten hours ago and the trip to the hospital. 'I'm sorry for your loss' They had said with absolutely no real emotion evident in their voices except pity that stung as if it was acid. Striders didn't need pity. It was worthless to them. The only thing that Strider's were meant to do was kick ass, but that was obviously not what was happening currently. Dirk squeezed the body pillow tighter. First Dave, his Lil'man, now this? Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Could his luck be any worse? And that still did not explain what he had seen in the hospital. What was with that anyways?! Is he going crazy?! It was kind like what he saw when Dave past…

He shook his head fast. "No no. it can't be real they said he was... d-dead right?" his voice cracked as he began to break down. Tears ran down his face and he wiped them away as fast as they came. He shook his head again. "stop fucking crying you pussy..." he whispered fiercely." Dirk! Mate! Why did you leave me at the hospital?" he froze and slowly turned around to see Jake standing at his door out of breath. "AH!" he yelled as Dirk ran over to hug him and ran right through him then fell onto the floor. He smashed his fist against the ground, muttering curse words. Dirk crossed his legs and sat on the ground, right in the middle of the apartment complex's hallway.

"t-this isn't possible..." He mumbled and let his face fall into his hands. Jake's eyes were wide as he stood there confused. He was exasperated as to the fact that Dirk was able to do that. "How in the bloody hell can you run right through me?" he asked, his voice going higher and cracking. Dirk whipped his head around and shouted at the other man, tears yet to fall pooling in his eyes. "You're DEAD Jake Fucking English! Why can't you...why can't I accept it...?" he asked himself. Jake moved over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder, patting it slightly. Dirk couldn't even feel it and it almost made him want to just crawl somewhere and never be bothered again. He wants to be able to FEEL Jake.

"It'll be alright chap. yeah... it will be fine." he said and ushered Dirk onto the couch. Dirk's eyes began to water, thinking about how unfair all of this was. What did he do to deserve such punishment? He didn't do anything wrong…this month. Jake tilted his head. "What happened to 'Striders never cry'?" he questioned, attempting to make a joke. Dirk shook his head. "Fuck it. I have to fucking cry right now." Jake thought. "Maybe... I could reside here with you, ol' chap?" He suggested rather awkwardly.

Dirk smiled softly. Even if he was dead, Jake was still extremely awkward in most all aspects. "don't cha' have to, I don't know... go to heaven?" he questioned. Jake shook his head. "nah. I can wait." Dirk laughed and wrapped his arms around Jake, all though not touching him...He stiffened a bit before leaning back on the couch. "EEEEGBEEEEERT!" Dirk's smile fell off his face and was replaced with confusion. "Dave?" "AH DAVE NO!" John came barreling through the door, his eyes wide and around the furniture, all the while being chased by Dave. And holding a familiar pair of shades. "Give me back my shades!" A very shades less Dave demanded. Jake burst out laughing and caught John as he ran past then snatched the shades away, giving them back to Dave. John ceased moving. "How did you not go through me...?" Dirk spoke up. "He died Egbert. I'm the only one living right now." John lowered his head, a sad gleam in his eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry." Dirk shook his head. "Naw it's alright. At least I can see y'all." he cracked an Elvis worthy smile as he said this. John giggled and Dave hugged him close. "So. You can see us bro?"

Dirk nodded. "I have no fucking clue when it started but it just sorta... happened." He explained. Dave slowly nodded his head up and down. "Uhuh… That makes no fucking sense." Everyone snickered slightly. Dirk's stomach rumbled quietly as he stood up. "I'm going shopping for some food." Everyone made sounds or movements of acknowledgement as irk threw on one of his jackets off the ground. Dave grabbed John and threw him over his shoulder, as John's eyes widened. "Sexy time. Now." He said smirking and left the room with John in his arms. A faint 'Daaaaaave' could be heard through the hallway. Jake blushed as he fumbled over his words. "Is that our cue to leave?" Dirk laughed and motioned him outside the door and down the steps. He opened the main door, holding it open to allow for Jake to go first. Jake exited the building and they both began the short walk to the store. Dirk placed his arm slightly around Jake's waist and received a couple strange looks. The chilly fall wind pushed Dirk's styled hair back and nipped coldly at his face. They reached the store and walked inside. Bright light filtered through Dirk's eyes as hot air hit him in the face as he immediately walked to the cereal aisle and picked out his cereal of choice, fruit loops, then moving on to the pizza aisle. He glanced at Jake. "What kind of pizza do Ya' want?" Could ghosts eat pizza? He wondered…ah, fuck it. Who cares. Jake looked over at him after he was done deciding. "Cheese."

Dirk smirked. "Okay but I'm getting all meat for myself." He said grabbing the two pizzas. People were whispering as he walked by, clearing the way for him. The duo didn't notice this as they journeyed towards the checkout aisle, chatting along the way. A police man walked in and looked around, talking into a walkie talkie. A couple of people walked up to hi, pointing out Dirk and talking in quiet voices. The policeman walked towards Dirk, the multicolored glasses he adorned glinting in the light. Jake poked the other boy's shoulder and pointed him out. The cop reached them and grabbed onto his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"Thir, I'm going to need you to come with me. There are thome people a bit concerned about you. We need to athk you thome quethtionth back at the thtation." He said with an obvious lisp. Dirk shook his head, smirking. "Sorry. No can do. I have a pizza I was lookin' forward to." the cop glared. "Thir. Come with me pleathe." he hissed.

Dirk huffed. "Fan-fuckin'-tactic. Fine." He followed behind the policeman, the groceries forgotten.

They walked to the squad car and Dirk was told to sit in the back. He did so reluctantly. The ride was quiet except for the occasional exchange of words between Dirk and Jake, resulting in unease from the cop. They arrived at the station and Dirk was half dragged, half walked in. Jake followed closely behind taking in the scenes. They sat Dirk in a white room with only a lamp, two chairs, a table, and a woman in one of the chairs. She stared at him with a mixture of caution and suspicion as she sat down in a VERY uncomfortable looking skirt. She had her blonde hair cut in a bob and her violet eyes were calculating Dirk's next move, predicting his uncontrollability as she had been warned to by her superiors. Jake shifted uncomfortably. Dirk patted his head. "It's fine Jake. She won't hurt you." he murmured. The woman wrote down a few things. "Who're you talking to nuh... Dirk Strider." she said, still looking at the papers in front of her. He stayed quiet for a few minutes. "you." she huffed, looking up at him. "Besides me, Strider." he looked around the room. His eyes landing on Jake.

"Jake fucking English." he answered quietly. "Whatcha gonna do girlie? Admit me?" she closed her folder after putting away her papers and sighed, standing up. "Yes. Yes I am. "

"Wait what?" he asked, startled, as she left him and Jake alone in the room. He stood up and flipped the table. "What the ever loving FUCK?" he shouted. Jake patted his shoulder. "Calm down mate." he shook his head, infuriated by all the things that had happened today. "I will not calm down!" he kicked the chairs, sending them flying into the wall. A man in a white suit came in with a gun and shot his ankle. The room got blurry. Tranquilizers. "Shit..." he cursed and passed out.

He woke up in an all-white room with only a bed, toilet, and padded walls for the one hundredth time. He stood up and walked out of the room following his dull, every day routine. Dammit. This was at least the 3rd time this year. Wake up, eat, wonder how the fuck to get out of this mess. He arrived at the cafeteria and obtained his food before sitting down next to Jake. He sighed and began to eat. "All I wanted was some fucking pizza and I got arrested and sent to a mental hospital. whoopee." he muttered. Jake smiled softly. He stopped eating and left over half of his food untouched then walked back to his room. He laid on the bed and pulled Jake with him. He sighed as his arms went straight through Jake and tears pricked his eyes again. Dammit. Why him?!

They had been silent a couple minutes and Jake assumed Dirk was asleep, since he was being very quiet. That is, before he noticed a small trickle of blood flowing out of his mouth and the fact he was not breathing. Jake began to freak out and pulled open Dirk's mouth- a tongue fell out. He frowned sadly. Dirk had bit off his own tongue and choked on his blood.

Dirk showed up a few feet away. Jake smiled sadly. "Why in the bloody hell would you do this Dirk?" he asked, standing up. Dirk began to walk towards Jake and hugged him. "All I wanted was to hug you..." he whispered. " and now I can."


End file.
